Yesterday I Saw a Lion Kiss a Deer
by Akashi Keita
Summary: Kegalauan Percy setelah mendengar pernyataan Nico.


Dalam kisah-kisah besar yang tercetak tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang terlupakan atau nggak ditulis karena nggak penting. Padahal menurut Jason Grace, fakta yang dianggap nggak menarik justru sangat menarik. Seperti Jason yang belakangan ini dicurhati Percy Jackson soal Nico de Angelo.

"Menurutmu aku ini ganteng nggak?"

Pertanyaan narsis keluar dari bibir sang putra Poseidon. Jason menggelengkan kepala, dia kelewat bijak untuk menghajar kepala sang pemuda.

"Ya, kamu ganteng Percy."

Jason mengikuti arah pandangan Percy, dari jauh mereka melihat Nico de Angelo tertawa-tawa dengan Will Solace sang putra Apollo di pinggir danau. Percy tampak nggaksuka tentu saja, untung Annabeth nggak tahu. Setelah perang besar, Percy si Otak Ganggang jadi lebih cerdas.

"Tapi aku bukan tipenya Nico."

Jason menghela napas panjang.

"Hanya karena kamu ganteng, terkenal, dan punya segudang sifat baik bukan berarti kamu jadi tipe semua orang."

Percy nggak mengatakanapa-apa, cowok itu melipat tangan lalu menyembunyikan keplla. Jason melanjutkan membaca buku sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Andai Percy tahu.

**Yesterday I Saw a Lion Kiss a Deer **

**PJO Rick Riordan**

**(Standard Disclaimer Applied)**

Kegundahan Percy bermula ketika Nico terang-terangan mengakui naksir Percy dan dilanjutkan dengan kalimat bahwa kamu-ganteng-tapi-bukan-tipeku setelah menang perang besar mengalahkan Gaea.

Annabeth, pacar Percy yang sah, tentu saja senang dengan pernyataan Nico. Maklum mana ada cewek yang suka pacarnya ditaksir cowok lain?

Tapi ada hal-hal yang nggak diketahui Annabeth. Dalam beberapa hal, kepintarannya sedikit banyak menutupi kebijaksanaannya. Seperti Annabeth nggak benar-benar memahami perasaan Nico. Dia sudah kelewat bahagia waktu melihat Nico menggandeng Will Solace.

Tapi Jason Grace, putra Zeus, tentu saja tahu. Zeus boleh saja tukang kawin, tapi keturunannya masih punya akal sehat untuk nggak menuruti kebiasaan bapaknya. Jadila dia memutuskan untuk menemui Nico dan berbicara empat mata.

Dan dia beruntung menemukan sang Putra Hades tengah duduk sendirian di pinggir danau sambil menatap rembulan.

"Rasanya tenang ya setelah semuanya selesai."

Jasonlah yang membuka konversasi seraya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Nico.

"Ketenangan ini hanyalah sementara, setelah ini kita akan menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat."

Nico benar, melawan kekuatan jahat mahadahsyat adalah keniscayaan para demigod. Jason melihat mata Nico, tatapan sang pangeran kegelapan tampak sendu.

"Aku kaget waktu kamu bilang begitu sama Percy."

Nico tersenyum getir, cowok kegelapan itu menatap perban di tangan yang diganti Willtadi sore.

"Aku tahu ini konyol. Kadang kalau kamu mencintai orang, kita harus melepaskan jika itu membuatnya bahagia"

Jason mencelos.

"Kamu masih mencintai Percy?"

Nico mengambil napas dalam, mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jason.

Baik Nico dan Jason melayang kepada bayangan tentang Eros, dewa cinta minor yang ditakuti para dewa mayor. Sudah nggak terhitung nasib dewa dan manusia yang sengsara gara-gara dia. Konon Dewa Kematian, Thanatos, jauh lebih baik hati daripada dia.

Aphroditte boleh saja menjabat sebagai dewa cinta mayor, Aphroditte merestui cinta yang sesuai norma masyarakat. Namun sayangnya beberapa berjangka dan mudah diganti. Sementara Eros nggak, Eros lebih luas cintanya terbebas dari gender maupun spesies.

Meski sering dicap Eros mewakili cinta fisik semata, tapi Eros aslinya lebih dari itu. Restu Eros nggak berganti dan perjuangan mempertahankannya benar-benar berat.

Seperti Eros yang memanah Nico dan Percy.

Semua orang tahu bahwa cinta sejenis butuh perjuangan dan rumit. Sementara Percy sudah berpacaran dengan Annabeth, mereka adalah pasangan idola. Nico sudah kalah dalam berjuang.

Nico nggak pernah lupa, bagaimana dia mengidolakan cowok itu hingga membuat Percy marah dan terganggu. Lalu Nico untuk pertama kalinya patah hati karena Bianca, sang kakak, nggak selamat ketika pergi bersama Percy. Nico yang dicaci maki Hades, lalu Percy yang memohon padanya untuk memberikan bala bantuan untuk melawan Khronos. Walau nyawa Nico adalah taruhannya.

Nico yang memutuskan untuk membenci Percy, jantungnya berdetak pelan ketika melihat Percy dan Annabeth berciuman di gelembung bawah danau.

Perasaan Nico semakin menjadi ketika berkali-kali Percy meminta bantuan, tentu saja Nico mengabulkan. Orang-orang selalu mengunggulkan betapa perjuangan Percy itu sungguh berat. Padahal Nico juga nggak kalah berat, dia mengalami sakit hati berkali-kali, teringat Bianca, dan sering melihat Percy berciuman dengan Annabeth di depan mata.

Dan sepertinya nggak ada yang peduli dengan perasaan Nico, kecuali Eros dan Jasontentu saja.

Lagi-lagi Nico mengulas senyum getir.

"Kupikir aku layak bahagia, Jason."

Jason mengangguk, Nico memang menyayangi Will Solace tapi di dalam hatinya ruang untuk Percy tetap ada.

"Panah Eros sulit sekali hilang."

Nico mengangguk.

"Ya dan nggak akan pernah hilang."

Walau judes dan bertitel pangeran kegelapan, Nico aslinya adalah pemuda berhati lembut. Dia berkata nggak menyukai Percy demi membuat Annabeth bahagia.

"Aku nggak akan bilang kesiapapun."

Nico berdiri lalu mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Jason. Well, kalau kalian butuh aku, kalian bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Aku mau pergi dulu."

Nico menghilang di kegelapan.

Kasus Percy mirip kasus Jason.

Bedanya Jason mengalami kasus dengan dua cewek, kamu menyukai keduanya tapi nggak bisa memiliki keduanya karena yang satu pasti sakit hati. Lalu salah satu memilih mengalah.

Reyna mengalah demi Piper.

Nico mengalah demi Annabeth.

Jason dan Percy meski cukup bertolak belakang, mereka memiliki kesamaan yaitu egoisme yang diturunkan oleh orangtua mereka yang merupakan dewa tiga besar. Merekaingin memiliki semuanya tanpa mempedulikan kalau hal itu bikin sakit salah satu pihak.

Jason sudah mencoba mengurangi, walau ingatan ketika melihat Reyna pergi membuat hatinya masih cenat-cenut. Sedikit banyak dia tahu soal derita Percy.

Hari ini Percy ditemani Jason, mengawasi Will Solace dan Nico de Angelo yang pacaran sambil tertawa. Baik Hades dan Apollo merestui mereka.

Percy menyeletuk.

"Terkadang kalau kamu mencintai orang, kita harus melepaskan jika itu membuatnya bahagia."

Jason mangap.

"Ha? Apa kamu bilang?"

**P.S : Mohon maaf kalau ini ampas banget. Keseminggak-bakuan memang disengaja. Terimakasih sudah membaca. :"**


End file.
